


You Talk Too Much Hannibal

by boxbubble



Series: Loudly Implied Cannibalism - A Crack Vid Series [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Embedded Video, Emotional Manipulation, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Sometimes Hannibal just needs a good punch in the throat, This is a crack vid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxbubble/pseuds/boxbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you even hear the words that are coming out of your mouth?</p>
<p>I am convinced that everytime Hannibal speaks a kitten dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Talk Too Much Hannibal

Tumblr Link For Video: [Here](http://idontcareeverythingisrainbows.tumblr.com/post/55211642496/do-you-even-hear-the-words-that-are-coming-out-of)

**Author's Note:**

> You are a ruiner Hannibal. A ruiner with words.


End file.
